shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fall
The end is finally nigh for the High Lord. As the last three he calls his family bring about his end, Executor reflects one last time. Background Final Fall takes place during the death of Executor immediately following his attempt to brainwash the entire population of Canterlot and show them a world of Nihility. The solo is written by SDM and from Executor's perspective. Synopsis As Executor yells at Lynna to end his life, he begins to wonder if all his choices were worth it, if he truly needed to go down the dark path that he did. He indeed wishes that there was some other way for the four of them to live happily and peacefully together, but knows that they were dealt a bad hand and had to play the cards they were given. Time seems to slow to a crawl in front of Executor as Lynna, Oneiros, and Terminos fire their attacks, allowing Executor to reflect on his life, from his beginnings as a French mansion, to his time on Gensokyo, to become the Factory, to all of his time as the metal alicorn known as Executor. He also glances at each of the three to give his final thoughts. To Onerios/Orachnos, Executor wishes he could've told the spider that, no matter what his counterpart Terminos had done, Oneiros would always be his engineer, and nothing would change that. He laments his inability to bolster Oneiros's faltering confidence. To Lynna, Executor notes the sibling relationship that the two of them seemed to have nurtured despite being relative unknowns to each other on the Second Equestria. he know that she would be the hardest to break since she had stubbornly tried to find a way to save him that just never existed in the first place. He knows that Olyn carries a lot of weight, tending to blame herself for the things that went wrong, and wishes he could tell her to stop living in the past and live her own life, find her own path. And to Terminos/T-Arachnos, Executor knows that he had not suffered as much as the rest, having avoided Hellgate's razing of the Second Eqeustria and given the dubious title of "the odd one out", but that he was still a part of the family. And even though he still had the chance to possibly teleport away or otherwise be able to say those words to the three of them, he knows he can't allow everything he planned for to go to waste for a few seconds of sentimentality. As the final attacks blast his body to bits, he takes solace in the fact that his Final Plan had worked just as he had intended it to. The only regret he had was that he couldn't console the three in their grief, if they even felt it for him. With his body destroyed, Executor finds himself in the strange position of standing up, completely forgetting about his soul, created by patchouli. And with one of the Arachni stepping over his body and singing a rather jaunty tune, SDM raced through the cosmos, away from the planet and to parts unknown. Though he doesn't feel as if he landed anywhere, he still hears a feminine voice announce the end of his journey, and request that he takes a seat. And with a grateful nod, SDM accepts. Tracklist #Devil may Cry (Anime) - Track 19 #Sonic Unleashed: Cutscene - No Reason (HD) #Gypsy Bard #Final Fall Trivia *SDM has stated that the strange place Executor ends up is the same place that Lynna, Oneiros, and Terminos will end up when they die a third and final time. It is unclear if other Anathemites such as Valis Ail will end up in the same or similar place once their final death comes. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by SDM Category:Anathemus Mythos